We Are Broken
by JustThatGirl97
Summary: Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I lived in Forks, Washington. I was stolen, to a hell house. At least I have my two roommates, Alice and Rosalie. James scares me. Alot. I need help. Three vampires search America to save this girl...will it be too late?
1. Arrivals

**A/N – Okay, because idea's leave quickly, I decided to type this up! Dark, dark story! Related to the song 'We Are Broken' by Paramore! Hope you like! Btw, I am sticking to what the characters usually act like, except bit optimism off Alice, because you can't really be optimistic at that place….**

**WARNING – THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATED SOON; THIS IS JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER TO GIVE YOU A TASTER!! THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATE SOON! **

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why we live like this_

_We Are Broken – Paramore _

**BPOV **

**Preface  
**

This wasn't meant too happen to me, I was meant to finish high school, go to college, get married, have kids, die peacefully. An ordinary life. I didn't want this. Not one bit.

I knew I shouldn't have gone to Port Angeles alone. Charlie told me not to. I was fifteen, I wanted independence. I got way more than I bargained for. I couldn't protect myself. They were too strong, and scary. They had sparkling red eyes and cold skin. I was frozen to the spot. I didn't know where they were taking me. But, even then, I knew my life would never be the same.  
I've been left emotionally and physically scarred.

You see, I was stolen by _vampires_. That's right, blood-sucking, cold and heartless vampires. I, among many young women, was stolen to this putrid house of horror. This house of trafficking and mature dancing and basic prostitute stuff.  
I've lost _everything. _

I've lost every chance I had to grow, live, love.

I've lost my family.

I've lost my virtue.

I've lost my _hope_.

Ever since that day, I have nothing.

* * *

I sat in the cold cellar alone, crying my heart out, praying for an escape. But, suddenly I heard voices. I crawled to the corner and curled my self up, shielding me from the monsters. The door creaked open and I heard tiny cries coming from it, I also heard growling. I peeped through my arms to see a tiny girl, about the age of 14-15, in front of me. She had black, spiky hair and bright blue eyes, but the rims were red from crying. She had cuts on her cheeks and shoulders, being exposed from the tiny tank top she was wearing. She looked just as terrified as I was.

"Now you girls be quite, you have one more roommate coming in soon, got it?!" The dark skinned vampire snarled. My head snapped up and tears trickled down my cheeks. I nodded timidly at him.

"I said do you understand!" he screamed at us. I let a sob break through and wiped my eyes.

"Yes sir." We both squeaked. The man nodded and left, slamming the door behind him, causing both of us to jump.

Once he left the little girl collapsed on the floor crying, whispering occasionally 'Why me?' she was shaking like a leaf.

I cautiously edged closer to her and put my arm around her. She sobbed onto my shoulder, soiling it, but I was long past caring.

"It's going to be okay," I lied quietly. It was stupid lying. We both know that this is a lost cause. We're stuck and hell knows we can't get out. They are much too strong.

"That's such a lie." She whispered, sniffing a bit.

"I know and I'm sorry. But you're not the only one." I cried softly, wiping my tears away.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," she shrilled, biting her quivering lip.

"I know I'm so sorry. I'm Bella. I'm fifteen and I used to go to Forks, Washington," I whispered to her, extending my hand.

"I'm Alice, I'm fourteen nearly fifteen and I used to live in Manhattan." She quivered, hugging her knees, shaking my hand as well.

"How did they get you?" she asked, cautiously, tears still creeping down her pale, but puffy, cheeks.

"I was in the city and they cornered me when I was walking to my car. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do." I murmured, running my fingers through my hair. "How about you? If you don't mind me asking…"

"I was walking home from school an-and I went to get some Starbucks and he was there, in the corner, watching me. I bought my drink and left, but every time I looked behind me, all I saw was his face, his red eyes, he was getting closer, so I started to run. But, I ran into the dark guy who brought me in and they both grabbed me and threw my in the back of a truck," she stammered, her voice levels raising and lowering, "I didn't know what was going on, I knew-I knew I was in trouble. But I-I thought, people would see, people would call, I mean, it's New York! But, when the doors opened, I was here. And-and n-now I-I-I" she started to sob again and all I could really do was hug her tightly, tears of my own still flowing, I thought back to my past life. Charlie…he would be worried sick by now. Probably got a search team looking half way round Washington. But, he didn't know where I was. Heck, even I didn't know where I was.

Hopeless.

Suddenly, the door burst open again, and there stood the blonde-haired, red eyed man that stole me in the first time, I could feel my body start to quiver. The girl next to him was screaming and sobbing to let her go, trying to pry and pull her arm free of his grasp, but it was no use.

The girl was older than both of us ranking at approximately 18-19 years old, yet she was so beautiful. She had rich, yet dirty, blonde hair and shining emerald eyes. Judging by what she was doing, she had guts.

"Let me go! This is sick! What are those girls doing at the bar!? All those men! I have to go, let me go…" she finished and started to sob. All James did was huff and push her in, causing her to fall to all fours, and slamming the door. The girl immediately got up and ran towards the door, stumbling a bit. She pounded her fists on the door, making a loud clanging sound.

"LET ME OUT!" She screamed, banging harder, you could see the blood stains when she brought her fist back, she finally turned to look at us, her green eyes glazed over and full to the brim with tears.

"Aren't you going to help?!" she yelled, kicking the door forcefully. We both just stared at her for a minute, looked at each other and I turned back to her.

"There's no point." I breathed out, my face blank.

"What do you mean!? I have to get out of here, I have to, I have to, I-I-I have t-too" she cried, sliding down the back of the door, putting her face in her hands, sobbing into them. "I-I was supposed to get married, 8 w-weeks!" she cried.

"I'm so sorry, but it's too late now, you can't even get past the door, let alone _them_" Alice sneered, wringing her little hands. "What's your name?" she asked, twisting her wrists.

"Rosalie Hale. I'm 17. I lived in Malibu and I was about 9 weeks away from being married to my boyfriend, Royce King." She whispered, remembering everything, we could just nod, "Who are you?" she questioned. I cleared my throat and turned to her.

"I'm Bella Swan, 15, lived in Washington." I murmured again, pulling up my hood to the hoodie I was wearing.

"Alice Brandon, 14 ½, lived in Manhattan," she muttered, tilting her head up.

"I can't say it's nice to meet you, cause y'know. But I'm glad I haven't got too physco's I have to spend the rest of my life with. Or hopefully not long, they have to be searching for me, I can't have been forgotten, I just can't have." She mumbled to us and herself, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I mean, I am Rosalie Hale. Homecoming queen. Valedictorian. My dad owned half of the town. They have to be looking for me. Royce especially…" Rosalie was by now mumbling to herself, trying to comfort herself. Something that I had given up on yesterday about a week after I had first arrived here. I was the first of the women chosen to start this joint. I stayed in a truck for most of it with other helpless girls. Then we were split up and put into cells as I like to call it, where I was placed alone, waiting for some form of company. I had a lot of hope back then, my dad is a cop, I hoped he would find and save me. But, what was the point? We were up against vampires here. They could outsmart us and kill us within 10 minutes.

I leaned my head against the cold wall and sighed. What were they going to make us do? Rosalie said something about a bar, so it must be some sort of stripper club. I froze as a thought ran into in my mind.

_Stripper. _

I was going to lose my…virginity to some intoxicated man who paid for me. A sob escaped my lips quietly and I lost all hope of anything bright happening.

I was saving myself for marriage. I wanted to find the perfect guy. I wanted…oh what's the use…its all gone now. I'd be lucky if I was still alive by the end of the month.

Luck, because that's definitely what I have.

"Oh my god, oh my _god_" Rosalie cried, now hysterical. "I'm gonna die! They're gonna kill me. Oh god…I'm never going to get married. I'm never going to have kids. I'm never going to watch a sunset or a sunrise. I'm never going to see my mom, dad or sister again. I'm never going to go to Dartmouth. I'm never going to grow old and die peacefully. I'm never going to graduate. I'm I'm I'm…" she sobbed, banging her fist, defeated against the door.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out some of the lost causes I will never see.

I'll never see my dad or mom again.

I'll never go to College.

I'll never fall in love.

I'll never get married.

I'll never have kids.

I'll never go to Phil's first major league baseball game.

I'll never rent an apartment in Chicago.

I'll never buy a dog.

I'll never learn sign language.

I'll never learn piano.

So many things I couldn't do now. This brought a fresh round of tears.

I looked around to Alice. She had been unusually quite. She had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply. She had fallen asleep. I felt some sort of instinct erupted inside of me and took my cardigan of to lay her head on it, lying her down. Of course, I had Goosebumps on my arm, but the walls couldn't have been comfortable. I stood up and made my way to Rosalie, taking her fist off the door. She looked exhausted.

"Rosalie, get some sleep, you're not going anywhere." I told her truthfully. She just nodded and curled up in a corner. After about a minute she had fallen asleep too. I was left. But, that was the problem. I couldn't get to sleep yet.

I walked to the darkest corner of the room, my corner, and sat down, wrapping my arms around myself protectively. No one could no how scared I was right now. I've been missing for about 2 weeks and I have never felt such fear in all my life. I've never feared for my life as much as I have in the past weeks.

I couldn't stop the constant shake of my hands and the constant Goosebumps on my skin. I couldn't stop imagining my gravestone in front of me saying 'Isabella Marie Swan, may she rest in peace'.

But, I also couldn't stop imagining getting out. The sunlight blinding my eyes in a good way. The cold, fresh air beating against my skin. Seeing my mom and dad, hugging they're warm skin, them telling me I was safe now.

I couldn't help these dreams. One of the reasons I didn't want to go to sleep because I was either fooling myself with dreams or haunting myself with nightmares.

So I leaned my head back and stared into the darkness, my mind blank, letting the numbness wash over.

* * *

Another day, another opportunity missed was my new saying. It used to be 'Another day another opportunity' but what good would that wish do? What opportunities are to be held here? Apart from what, die? Well, at least it would get us out of here. I can't believe I am hearing myself correctly. I haven't done anything yet and I want to die. I haven't lost my…virginity…yet and I was complaining. I hadn't had a filthy man touch me in…I couldn't finish that sentence without feeling my stomach twist into an uncomfortable position. I squirmed in my corner a little before standing up and stretching, groaning as my tense joints cracked at the movement and my muscles screamed. I let my arms flop down as I looked around the now visible room, the cracks of sunlight just peering through. It was a high window, at the top of the room and we had no furniture, so I couldn't reach it to see any signs of where we were. Not that I would have any idea anyway. We were probably desolate, truly and utterly alone.

I heard a moan and a yawn coming from Alice's side as her eyes twittered open, taking in her surroundings. I turned to her and saw a few tears fall from her cheeks as she realised she was still here, not in her own bed. I felt sorry for her. The first night is always the worst. I still remember all the screaming and crying and banging and the worst, silence. The silence was sickening after a while. Either everyone had given up or they had…died.

"Bella?" Alice asked groggily. I looked at her and nodded. "Here's your jacket, and thank you," she whispered, handing me my dirty jacket. I looked at her mini tank top and her skinny arms and shook my head.

"Keep it, I'm fine," I smiled slightly for reassurance while she tentatively pulled the jacket out, wrapping it around her.

"I thought it was all a dream…again. How stupid am I?" she laughed dryly, running her fingers through her hair and grimacing at the fact it stayed there.

"I wouldn't worry about it, the first night is always the worst," I sighed, shaking the memories out of my head.

"How long have you been here?" she asked politely.

"I haven't seen light for about 2 weeks. I've been here for a week." I sighed, smoothing my top out, before plopping back on the ground. It was quite tragic but I had to deal with it. What use will trying to get out do? It makes them mad, and causes the silence. So I cried. It doesn't get much worse then what I am about to face and it's about to happen very soon.

As Rosalie said in her sleep sometime, we are royally screwed.

"So…you haven't eaten or slept properly in 2 weeks?" Alice asked a little shocked. That sounded worse than it was. We were going to have to get used to it anyway. It's not like we are in a luxury hotel.

"Yup" I said, popping on the 'P'. "It's not that bad, I'm not even tired." I slurred, blinking slightly. Alice's eyebrows furrowed for half a minute, but she left the subject alone. It was better that way, because I wasn't going to talk about it. I don't need reminding how hideous I look. To be honest, I don't even know why they want me. I was so painfully boring to look at: Brown hair, brown eyes, petite figure. Nothing like Alice and Rosalie with they're stunning faces and perfect bodies, even covered with dirt. I was…just very, very unlucky.

"Was it lonely?" Alice, rubbing her eyes harshly, asked. I thought about it for a moment, was I lonely? Scared, yes. Tired, yes. Hungry, yes. Lonely? Not…really…

"Not really, I don't know why, but…it gave me time to think and cry by myself. Plus, it made me a lot…braver to face this alone. That probably sounds crazy…" I blushed, rubbing my face with my cold hands, trying to bring the heat down, it worked instantly.

"No, I think I can understand." Alice smiled, it was a little curve of her lips, but it was still a smile.  
Rosalie began to stir then, leaning back and banging her head on the metal wall.

"Ow! Freaking hell, I can't still be here, I'm going to open my eyes, and I will be in my bedroom with a cup of coffee to my left." She muttered to herself, rubbing the back of her head. Alice and I exchanged sympathetic looks and turned back to Rosalie, waiting for her to face the living nightmare.

"Please…okay…1, 2….3," Her eyes flashed opened, looked around quickly, and closed again tightly. After a while, she let out the breath she had obviously been holding in. But, it came out more of a sob. She opened her eyes again to look out of the window longingly. Then, she turned her gaze on me. Her expression had a mix of pity, fear and anger. Something I had felt a while back. But, I got over it, like she will realise after two weeks.

"Well…this isn't my room," she grumbled finally, running her fingers through her hair.

"What did you expect? Didn't I tell you this last night? It isn't going to be anywhere else. It's never going to be anywhere else." I told her exasperated. At least Alice was silent about the complaints. It was giving me a headache and I needed to hear what was going on outside. I looked at Rosalie again and her mouth was shut to a thin, tight line. Finally.

I heard footsteps coming from outside and immediately froze, putting a sign to my lips to be quiet as the door opened, causing Alice and Rosalie to yelp in surprise.

It was the blonde haired…thing. He was smiling maliciously at me, while I was glaring. He stepped closer to me and stroked me cheek, causing me to shudder in disgust.

"Aw, come on Isabella; don't be so mean to me." He pouted amusement in his eyes. "Would it help if I said I was sorry," he smirked, stroking down my body now. I began to step back, but he grabbed my waist firmly. "Now, now Isabella. You're going to have to learn how to obey." He glared at me, gripping my hip bone tighter, tears rolling down my cringing face. He chuckled and let go, turning to face all of us.

"Right. My name is James. When you answer me, you will end with my name. Got it? Good. Now, follow me, you have to get cleaned up. You look like you got dragged through a bush. Or a car park." He chuckled to himself, before opening the door to us. We stared at it for a minute making James lose his temper.

"Get through this door _now_" he snarled at us. Alice and Rosalie stood up immediately, following James out the door. I trailed behind them, taking in the fresh air that I hadn't breathed in a long time.

He lead to through the dorms, my bare feet getting colder as we made our way to the outside.

I was to be disappointed. It was a long metal crate, with tiny holes to let air in, but no sunlight, it hurt my feet. We followed to the other side. James opened the door to a large bar space, disgustingly filthy. It stunk of old beer and…I don't really want to say it. So this was my work space. I tried to keep my face blank, but it wasn't really working. James laughed at our expressions.

"Well…since you girls are so special to us, you get the job of tidying up this place today," He grinned at us, while we let out a collective groan. James shoved mops brooms, buckets and bin bags at us. "Get to work," he laughed, closing the door behind him. My shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm really in hell," Rosalie groaned. She picked up a bin bag and began to pick up empty bottles and other things. Alice and I started to pick up the rubbish too, dodging the puke.

"Ew! Is that a condom?!" Rosalie screeched, throwing it in my direction. I sighed, picked it up and put it in my bin bag. I picked up a pair of socks, and put them in my bag. I wasn't even going to question why there were socks here. I looked over at Alice to see her face was wrinkled in disgust as she picked up the cigarettes and bottles. Probably imagining that this was her future as was I.

Once all the crap was thrown away we began to sweep the dust. As it turns out I am incredibly allergic to the stuff and sneezed the whole way threw it, and believe me there was a lot of it. The air was gusty and very unclear to look through, making my eyes swell and sting, I probably looked like a drowning cat. I rubbed my nose and carried on sweeping anyway. I had to suck it in, if I was going to survive it here. But I doubt I would survive a month.

Then, the mopping began. We took turns to dip the mop in the bucket of water before wiping the floor clean of anything else. We all worked in silence, apart from the occasional 'Oh my god' from Rosalie. Soon enough, all we needed to do was put the tables back in place and we were done.

That was probably the hardest task. The chairs were so heavy, every time I tried to lift one up, my legs crumbled beneath me, shooting me to the floor. I groaned and lifted myself up off the floor for the fifth time since we started this.

After about another hour, the bar looked ready for…costumers. I eyed the three poles on the stage, rusty from being used so much. I started to wonder how long this organisation has been running. It must have been a while since they had old fashioned furniture and metal rooms. I would have to find out soon.

We all walked to the middle of the room and looked around.

"I just wanted to be a senior," Rosalie whispered.

"I wanted independence," I murmured, regretful.

"I didn't want anything to change." Alice sighed.

"And, I just wanted a clean bar, and I guess that's what I got!" James shrilled happily behind us. "Now come on, you get the night off tonight, you start tomorrow, can I hear a thank you James?" He sang.

"Thank you, James," We said reluctantly, but still relieved.

We followed James back to our room, making it look so much darker compared to the bar, and was trapped in the darkness again. I could barely make out Alice and Rosalie walk to their corners and sit down.

I fumbled in my pocket and found a scrap piece of paper with the list of what I was getting that night, so ironic now. I also found a nearly blunt pencil. A lame idea came to my head as I squinted in the dark:

_Hello…_

_By the time you are probably looking over at this before throwing it away…I'm probably working against my will at a bar. _

_Please don't throw this away. _

_I __**really **__need your help. _

_We need your help. _

_On the 14__th__ July I was stolen away from my home in Washington and taken away. I don't know where I am but I know I'm still in America. _

_Please help me._

_I'm so scared. _

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm 15. _

_My cellmates are Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon._

_If you don't believe me search our names, we're probably located as 'missing'. _

_James scares me._

_A lot. _

_Please, help us. _

_We don't deserve this. _

_I would be eternally grateful if you saved us from this hellhole._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Bella. _

It was wrong to get my hopes up but it was worth a try.

"Rosalie…can I ask of a favour?" I whispered.

"What?" She replied, mildly curious. I bit my lip and glanced at the window…

"You're pretty strong right?" I started, cringing in embarrassment.

"Yeah…why?" She asked, curious now.

"Could you lift me to that window, I have to do something…" I scraped the hair off my face and felt my cheeks burn. Rosalie sighed.

"I don't see why not." She shrugged and stood up, walking to the window. I cautiously climbed on her back and grabbed the bars to hold onto. I folded the note and kissed it for good luck.

"God, save us," I whispered, letting the note fall out of the window and too the winds carrying bag.

I could just hope someone would pick it up and help us.

Because I was truly scared.

I jumped quickly off Rosalie's back.

"Thank you," I whispered before crawling back to my corner.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked, staring at me strangely.

"I…wrote a letter for help. It was stupid…but I thought it's worth a shot…" I mumbled, looking around for cameras. There was nothing but a steel box.

"Whatever," Rosalie muttered, before curling up and falling asleep, Alice following her.

I felt my eyelids droop, signalling I needed to fall asleep. Two weeks was too much.

_Please let someone find that letter…_I thought, before falling into the darkness.

**A/N – So…what did you think? Please review!! Love you all!! (It's a dark story if you didn't guess!) **


	2. Findings

**A/N – Since this is such a hit! (Thank you all my 30 voters!) I shall write another chapter to this lovely…okay not lovely…story! And I think you will be GLAD to know that I have decided to take the challenge and do all of the stories since I can't stand unhappy readers and it is my fan fiction oath to keep MY readers happy and if this is what you want well...I shall do it for you!  
**

**So in this chapter it will be EPOV so you can see how he is involved in this wonderfully dark story, you lucky peoples.  
**

**Just a reminder that the story was set a bit before original Twilight because they are all younger.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. **

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

**We are broken – Paramore **

**EPOV**

"You know something? For a town that is named after an eating utensil, the food is pretty bad," Emmett muttered, flicking his fork back on the table. Jasper and I laughed lightly at our brother.

"Well, we think all food is bad," Jasper shrugged, putting his pizza slice down too – nasty stuff. I put my cookie down gently in defeat, having that thing so close to my face was making me gag a little. I got up and, with a brief nod to Emmett and Jasper, I left the cafeteria.

School was just another mindless thing we did to fit in with this world. I was becoming sick of it. Not that I didn't think it was a good idea, but it was getting somewhat lonely. The only woman we had in this family was Esme, Carlisle's wife, and she was our mother figure. The rest of us were single. You don't know how hard it is to be in a house with two other sexually deprived people. Especially when you can read there mind…

I had been a vampire for almost a century now. I was changed in 1918 by Carlisle before I died of the Spanish influenza. We weren't like normal vampires. We hunt animals. We try to fit in with the crowds. I don't want to be a monster. I want to use my skills for good, but how could I when I'm at either hunting, at school or playing piano. It was a recurring scheduled.

People avoided the Cullen's at school. They were scared of us, as they should be. They knew that we were different, but know one really did anything because they didn't care. This was good for us but somewhere deep inside of me I wanted someone too. Prove that all humans aren't the same. Someone who cared. But, I would never tell my family I said that. They would think I was crazy.

We were living in Alaska for the time being with our family friends, the Denali's. They all were too old to go to school but they still went to work as such. But, Tanya, Irina, and Kate were beginning to be a bit of a problem towards us. They were…attracted to my brothers and me and we did not return those feelings as such. They wanted sex and we wanted soul mates. They were becoming a bit persistent and Carlisle could tell we were getting agitated; his thoughts are leading towards moving somewhere else soon, maybe Washington.

I got to my biology class and sighed, another hour of a subject that I know more of than the teacher itself does. Great. I sat down and looked down. Mr Watson wouldn't pick on me anyway, I had read his mind, he was after the more rowdy people. Plus, he was scared of me too. I smirked at that.

School was soon over and I was walking towards the Volvo to Emmett and Jasper, who seemed to be engrossed by a piece of dirty paper. I sped up to see what was so special.

"Edward…take a look at this," Emmett said, a bit horrified. Jasper had the same expression, but it was more calculating. But, it was just a bit of paper; shouldn't it go in the trash or something? Jasper looked up and shook his head slowly.

I took the paper and read it, trying not to tear it.

_Hello…_

_By the time you are probably looking over at this before throwing it away…I'm probably working against my will at a bar. _

_Please don't throw this away. _

_I __**really **__need your help. _

_We need your help. _

_On the 14th July I was stolen away from my home in Washington and taken away. I don't know where I am but I know I'm still in America. _

_Please help me._

_I'm so scared. _

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm 15. _

_My cellmates are Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon._

_If you don't believe me search our names, we're probably located as 'missing'. _

_James scares me._

_A lot. _

_Please, help us. _

_We don't deserve this. _

_I would be eternally grateful if you saved us from this hellhole._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Bella. _

"What is this?" I finally got out. This was either the sick truth or a sick joke. But I think this girl was telling the truth.

"I'm not quite sure but we are going to research this when we get home." Emmett stated, getting in the car and slamming the car shut. Jasper and I followed quickly.

We drove in silence. It must of taken this Bella girl guts to write this. All the possibilities of what she might be going through. If she had been stolen on 14th on July, she would have been missing for just over a month. If she was alive, that is.

The other two got out before I even stopped moving. I parked quickly and followed them speedily. They were both over the computer typing in her name. There, in bold letters was 'ISABELLA SWAN STOLEN FROM CARPARK IN PORT ANGELES: NO CONNECTIONS'.

"Whoa. Looks like the girl wasn't lying to us," Emmett finally breathed out, clicking on the link. Their, next to the text, was a picture of her. She had rich, mahogany hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and were covered with thick lashes. She was petite at about 5'4. She was smiling slightly at the camera next to her dad, her cheeks pink by a slight blush. My eyes began to scan the text:

_Isabella Swan, 15, was stolen from her small home of Forks, Washington 14__th__ July 2003. She was last seen in Port Angele's buying a book in the local bookshop and walking towards the car park. Her father, Charlie Swan, is searching through America in attempt to track down his only daughter, 'Please, if __**anyone **__has seen her, please make it known. I need her back, please.' Was the only thing he said to us. If you have seen Isabella Swan please call this number ***-***. _

I looked at my brothers and saw that they had similar expressions to me, horror. We had a letter of plea from someone that was stolen over a month ago.

We typed in '**Rosalie Hale**' and got a similar message from Malibu with a picture of a girl of 17 with glossy, blonde hair and green eyes. Emmett's eyes seemed to give away his thoughts without me even glancing at his mind. She was stolen about a week after Bella had been.

The same was for Alice Brandon from Manhattan. She was 14 and tiny for her age. She had short, spiky hair and bright blue eyes, she had a huge grin on her tiny face, and a star bucks coffee in her hand. She was stolen a few days after Bella had.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked nervously. If these girls were taken, there was bound to be more. We couldn't let this slip past us. I felt somewhat protective over Bella and I hadn't even met her yet. This definitely couldn't pass me by.

"We're going to find them."

**A/N – Okay so…what do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while…back to school again…grr. But I hope this chapter makes up for it! It will be back to Bella's POV next chapter and me back to updating on weekends, sorry about that. **

**  
LOVE YOU'S **

**PP97 x **


	3. New Story

**Every Rose Has a Thorn**

This is an average story, but it isn't for me. Because though you may read the descriptions and understand it, you have never experienced it. You will never know what it's like to be me. If you try, you will, but most people don't. They promise they're parents that they will not do it. Just like I did. But that was before almost everyone rejected me. I had to do it. It helped somehow.

I'm Isabella Swan.

The messed up teenager.

The one everyone fears.

But no one knows _why _I am like this.

No one knows the pain.

No one knows the pleasure.

No one knows.

But you will.

Now.

If you want to know my story, you have to know Edwards.

I'm done here for now, I'll make an appearance at the end.

Don't judge me.

Because you just don't know.

**A/N – Just a new story I'm conjuring up ;] It won't be up for about an eternity (but I am finishing Selfless soon) so…tell me what you think!**


	4. Broken

**A/N – You would not believe how many emails and reviews I have got saying I needed to update this story! It's weird, to be honest! But, since I have got so many, and I just finished 'Selfless', I decided to take this as a more weekly updating story! Woo! **

**  
Okay, so this chapter is going to be VERY dark. As in DARK, DARK.**

**I think I'm going to change it to M rating. It involves…Rape. But, I can't do actual sex scenes, because I am only 13 and my attempt at it will be so lame, it would just ruin the effect. So, I am going to leave it at a place where I feel is appropriate. **

**Plus, don't forget that Alice and Bella are not the ages they are in normal twilight, Alice is 14, and Bella is 15, so they are more immature then normal, since they are younger.**

**  
And…HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not. Mine. Story is though!**

_We are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

**BPOV**

It had been a few days since I had sent out the letter, it could be anywhere by now. But, I can still wish for it to be found by someone, anyone that would give it a second glance and think 'maybe this girl is telling the truth'. It's also been a few days since we've seen James or another one of his minions. I had a feeling they were going to turn up soon.

I wasn't feeling any pain anymore, the cuts on my leg were partially healing, so much so that it isn't bleeding anymore, but they didn't have the scab to show that it was on its way to nearly disappearing altogether.

Kind of like me. I knew that it has been little over a month, and the police can't search the world for me, I am not that special, they will give up on me soon, classify me as Dead. I was close towards my scab that would keep me away forever. James knew this. He knew that if he kept me in the dark for long enough, hence the fact that we haven't seen him, they would just give up, and then that is when I'm scabbed.

No one has spoken for at least a day. We all had our separate corners where we would just…sit. Sometimes I hear crying. Sometimes, it's coming from me.

Sometimes…sometimes, I'm too numb to know whose crying. I'm just waiting for the pain. I knew it was coming. I tried to be the strong one out of us, seeing as Rosalie would still get up every hour or so and try to bang her way out of here, and Alice would just sit there and look at the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks without ever stopping. But, sometimes…I needed comfort too. I was tired, cold, starving, and lonely.

"Are you guys…" my voice was croaky and rough. I closed my eyes out of exhaustion. "Are you guys…okay?" I tried again, managing to lift my eyes up to glance at them. They looked almost as bad as I felt. They both had dark purple circles underneath their eyes, and their faces were becoming hollow. They looked sick. They must feel sick too.

"Peachy, fucking peachy," Rosalie sneered, trying to brush her hands through her hair, but catching knots. She growled and leaned her head against the wall, looking up. I decided not to question her any further.

"Alice?" I asked her after a while since I did not get a response, she didn't answer again.

I pulled myself onto all fours and crawled over to check if she was sleeping, or if she was ignoring me.

She was not moving, or breathing for that matter. My panic began to rise.

"Alice?!" I shook her, checking her pulse. It was incredibly slow, but not a sleeping slow, like a dying slow. "Alice, wake up!" I began lightly slapping her cheeks, trying to get some response, "Please, Alice, wake up! Wake up!" I began to croak louder, my eyes filling with tears. "Rosalie, help me!" I cried to her, shaking Alice harder, trying to be careful on her fragile body.

Rosalie came over and began slapping her cheeks, harder, still not receiving anything. I was pushing down on her chest, like in the movies, and then checking her pulse, it was still going, but it was still slow.

"Come on!" Rosalie shouted, forcing her eyes open, and slapping her. Rosalie began to cough; this must be wearing her out. Luckily, Alice let out a weak cough and her eyes fluttered barely open, but you could see her sparkling eyes, flooded with sudden tears.

"Thank you," I only just heard Alice whisper, if you weren't as close as I was, you wouldn't have heard it.

"Are you okay?" I choked out, wiping my raw cheeks. It almost hurt to touch them. Everything hurt, though it was impossible to see it. I was hurting more emotionally than physically, but it was a slight difference. All of the muscles in my body were locked, my head was misty, and I was exhausted. But, my emotions and thoughts were unbalanced. All I was going to miss, all that was going to happen. It was…horrible even thinking about it. Let alone have it happen, which will happen soon.

Alice wheezed out a cough again and then sat up straighter, catching her breath. I helped her sit up and rubbed her back as she spluttered and wheezed, the life re-entering Alice.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? I'm glad that I chose you guys to room with each other, I can see the bond," James smiled, waving at us whilst leaning against the door frame that I didn't even here open, he looked at Rosalie and laughed at her. "What's your name, beautiful? And, why aren't you joining in on the love fest?" he asked her, offering his hand. She just glared at him in response. He grabbed her and pulled her up roughly, pulling her up to meet his face, his demeanour suddenly changed, he was angry now. "I asked for your name. I thought I told you not to disobey me," he snarled at her. Rosalie whimpered, coughing a little more.

"It's Rosalie, Rosalie Hale," she whispered, trying to get out of James' very strong grasp. It wasn't working obviously. James was too strong.

"Rosalie Hale…yes, you're going to be a dancer tonight." He nodded, making a decision that caused everyone to freeze. We were…working tonight. What other options were there?

"As in…pole…dancing?" She stuttered, her hands shaking now underneath James' hold. I looked at Alice in panic and saw that she was trembling and crying quietly into her hands. What were Alice and I going to do?

"Yes, Rosalie, POLE dancing but don't worry, its easy. Plus, I saw you dancing at the prom, really pretty dress!" He snickered before turning to us too, he let go of Rosalie and she just dropped to the ground, quivering. "Now, I would normally give you all a choice, but I feel that Rosalie should dance today, since she has potential around older men, since she is more…developed. So, your choices are Bar or Bedroom. Thirty seconds." He told us, his arms folded, and smirking wickedly.

I stiffly turned to look at Alice again; she was looking at the floor and shaking her head quickly, her breath speeding up. I knew what I had to do.

"Alice will do the bar. I will do the bedroom," I tried to sound strong, but inside I was freaking out. Alice couldn't do the…bedroom today. The bar was mostly likely the easiest, and the bedroom probably meant…sex. I had to stand up and be brave for Alice's sake.

Alice's head snapped up to look at me with wide eyes. I nodded and smiled reassuringly. She mouthed 'Thank You' before bringing her head back down and taking deep breaths.

"Excellent. Alice and Rosalie you can go put on your outfits for the night, walk to the left of the room. Isabella, you're coming with me," He said in a firm voice, but it had amusement behind it. We all got up immediately, I followed Rosalie and Alice from behind, wanting to put it off, but James pulled me to him. "Tootles." He waved at them before hurrying me down the hall. "Okay, Isabella, you need to change into one of these…" he announced as he opened the door to a…dressing room?

There were girls crowding most of it. Some girls in lingerie shuffling nervously, some girls trying to cover themselves whilst changing, and others…they were in lingerie but they had bruises covering half their body. But, they had a dead look in their eyes that showed no hope; it looked as if they were looking past everything. I was scared I would become like that someday. I wondered how long they were here. It could be weeks or it could be months…or years.

"Okay, the girls that are already ready, come with me," James instructed in a suddenly harsh voice, opening the door wider. Most of the girls were out of the room by the time it shut. It left just five of us. They were obviously new like me, because they were shaking like a leaf and were _slowly _pealing off their clothes, crying the whole time.

I went to the area where you pick your clothes, there was, outfits and lingerie. They all looked as revealing as each other's did. I picked out something blue and went to a corner to change.

"A-are you g-guys new t-to t-this t-t-too?" A girl stuttered. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was young and beautiful just like everyone else here. I felt so…odd to be here. I was not beautiful, especially in comparison to Rosalie and Alice, I was plain as day. No one answered at first; they were still shocked that they were doing this.

"Yes," I whispered, closing my eyes as I took off my jeans, quickly slipping on the dark blue silk panties. I tore off my top and turned around, putting the bra on too. I looked down at myself. I felt exposed. I felt like a prostitute. Yet, the sad was…I am a prostitute now, no expense needed. I turned to the door, and surprise, James was there again, out of nowhere.

"Ah, I see you guys are ready, good. Before you follow me, I have a question: Are you all…waxed, down there?" He finished, nodding towards our bottom half, before snorting. We all shook our heads nervously. He laughed, with that glint in his eyes that really scares me. "This is going to be great. Follow me to the waxing room.

The 'Waxing' room was just down the hall, and when we got there, all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. It was a long room; it looked like a cross between a hairdressers and a dentist room, with many more chairs and had so much more stuff surrounding it.

"Go sit in the chairs, lift your arms up, spread your legs out, and pull your pants down." James ordered. We all stood back, not wanting to go, James got angry at that, "GO!" he shouted at us, pushing me forward. I walked with shaky legs to the chair and sat down. I reluctantly pulled my pants down and lay uncomfortably, closing my eyes and waiting for something to happen.

It happened without a warning. One second I was laying there, the next I these metal bands covered my hands, feet, neck, and stomach. I could not move, and I could barely breathe. My chest heaved as my breathing picked up. This was nothing compared to what happened next.

Suddenly, I felt a very, very hot substance was placed on my armpits, legs, arms, and…privates. I guessed that this was the wax. I didn't know that it was this hot, but it stung. I closed my eyes tightly and willed away the screaming that was coming from the other, younger girls. The waxed was pressed closer to my skin by the strips the machine placed everywhere, patting them down.

It seemed to leave it for a little while before ripping them off all at once. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips, joining the chorus of cries that came from all of us, making James cackle. Once the pain subsided, I whimpered, the tears falling down the sides of my cheeks.

Next, all my hair was pulled into the hairdresser's thing and it was washed with a shampoo that made my head sting a bit. God knows what it was.

"This shampoo might hurt a little at your head. However, it's only because it has a chemical in it that will make your hair never greasy ever again, isn't it good?" I heard James tell us. He made it sound like the best thing in the world. He did not sound sympathetic at all. The machine switched to drying our hair, making it hot so it burned my head. I bit my lip to keep me scream in, but it didn't stop my head twitching, wanting to get away.

It stopped though, and the chair snapped back up. The straps became undone and we all jumped as far away from the chairs as possible, pulling up our pants in the process. I could feel my curls bouncing around my face, probably the most hair I had on my body.

"Okay, now follow me…" James smiled, opening the door for us. I was getting worried; he was being nice to us. This must be the worst part. Of course, it's the worst part. We were all dressed up and cleaned. "This is the auctioning room," James told us as he led us through the hallway, and pushing us through the door and onto a stage in front of at least thirty different men. I automatically felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I am self-conscious.

"Welcome tonight, Gentlemen. I assure you, you are in for a treat, because these girls here are _all _fresh meat. Let's start with the first lady," he announced, pulling forward the first girl, who was trying to cover her stomach, and crossing her legs awkwardly.

Slowly, one by one, he would _auction _us off. Some of us would get lots of money, around $20,000, and others wouldn't get much, less than ten thousand. I think it had to do with…our virginity, and possibly our looks.

I was the last to be auctioned.

"And last, but most certainly not least, this is Isabella," he gestured towards me, smiling as if I was the best prize. He only said my name to the crowd; the others were just 'she'. The crowd murmured and nodded at me, getting out their chequebooks. I bit my lip and looked down, my hands clenching. "Let's start the bidding at $40,000," my mouth dropped slightly. I was _starting _at forty, how could this be?

I turned to the audience, most of them had their hands up, and so James raised the price. Again, hands were up. I was beginning to get really uncomfortable. The price was raised again, and again, and again.

In the end, I got just over $100,000.

What was going to happen to me? You would not pay someone a hundred-thousand grand just for sex. I wasn't that special.

"Come with me," the deep voice smiled, it was too dark to see what he looked like, but he was tall. When we went out to the light I realised he was _huge_, he reminded me of the abominable snowman. He was tall, strongly built, and pale. "My name is Felix, not that it mattered," he told me, grabbing my waste and twisting me playfully, but it only made me shudder. "I promise to make it as pleasurable as I can, but this is mostly for me," he took my hand and pulled me into this room. It was not luxurious, but it was the best I had seen in a long time.

I was so wrapped up in how the room looked; it took me by surprise when I was thrusted to the bed by Felix, a different look in his eye, a nastier look. He took both of my arms and pinned me down, the weight of him crushing me. I began to feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, and I heard myself protesting slightly. He just laughed and began to undress.

* * *

I didn't sleep. I could not sleep. All I could think about was how dirty I felt. How dirty I was. How _terrified _I was of the man next to me, how horrible it would be if he woke up and wanted more. The things he made me do. He gave _no mercy_. How could an act of love, be…like that? I edged further away until I was literally hanging off the bed.

James chose to make an appearance now.

"Up and Adam, I am going to need Isabella now, sir." James hurried, pulling me up and out of the room, throwing me the mans shirt. As much as I did not want to wear it, as soon I walked into the metal shaft hallway, and the cold morning hit my bare skin, I pulled it onto my body.

He took me back to the cellar and pushed me in, slamming the door behind me without a word. Alice and Rosalie were looking at me with wide, questioning eyes. I ignored them and slumped to the floor, the tears spilling over quick and thick. It was the most emotion I was feeling.

I wasn't scared.

I wasn't lonely.

I wasn't hungry.

I wasn't cold.

I was just _numb_.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked, scared to know my answer. I shook my head slowly and curled up in my corner. I fell asleep.

I did not resurface.

**A/N – Yep, pretty dark huh? I warned you. So, yeah, I am sorry I can't do sex or anything like that, but give me a break, I am young, it would be weird for me to do it to be honest.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**PP97 x**


	5. 60 Days Trailer

60 Days

Cancer is not just a word. It is a sentence. The doctors tell you a certain amount of days, months, or years before that is it. You have to go through tests, chemo, biopsies, and it all ends with the same fate: You die. You might not die physically, but you die inside. You just…lose it. You begin to degrade away, losing all pride in yourself. You are a cancer patient. No one will treat you the same.

And its not even you're fault, even though you are the one to blame. You are the one who didn't notice the bruises on your back or the lump on your breast, the signs that brought this on. The doctors can't treat it if YOU didn't notice.

That is when it all changes.

You begin to notice _everything_. You realise how much you have taken everything for granted. You savour everything from a walk in the park to a simple glass of water, because soon, you won't be here to do that stuff anymore.

No one wants this. No one wants to die. Everyone wants to live until eighty and die peacefully in their sleep. Not many people get it in the end.

People are shot, stabbed, ran over, most of us won't die peacefully. But, even though they are dead, they didn't expect it, it was an accident. They didn't get told that they were going to get killed like that, they didn't know.

Cancer patients always know, even if we don't want to.

Why should they? Why can't death come unexpectedly or even peacefully? That's what ruins it for me.

I was given 6 months to live.

That was 4 months ago.

I now have 2 months left.

60 Days.

And that's it.


End file.
